Angels of Our Days
by Savage-Vandenburgh
Summary: Kai and his friend, Taylor are simple servants of the Freitran Realm, and help others


Angels of Our Days  
**Part 1 **Chapter 1 – Sylfaria, Guardian of the Forest

Flames raged from the roofs of buildings as pillars of smoke ascended into the air. The Hybrid Army advanced towards the capitol building as men and women ran for their lives, hiding in the streets behind compost bins and wreckage. "Here, take this with you," a woman said to her son, handing him an amulet, "it will give you safeguard and audacity." With those words the little boy hastened down the ladder which led from the house and ran down the street, watching his every step. The child looked back when all of a sudden, a deafening roar as the capitol building was demolish. Blinding light thrown across the city and faded noises.

…'Not this again…please no….HELP!'…

"Kai! Wake up, the Hybrid Army is moving this way, let's go." whispered his partner. "We have to get into a sealed area, the paddock is too open, and we'll have a high risk of being spotted of enemy services. The woodland would be a good place to linger for a while. At least until the Hybrid Army passes." Suggested Taylor "Unless enemy forces move into the forest to catch us…hmm… we'll have to take the risk. Let's move." Replied Kai. Taylor the thief and Kai the swordsman hastily advanced into the woodland area as the war drums could be heard. A whirring noise is heard behind them as, all of a sudden, an arrow hits the tree that Kai passes. The Hybrid Army nears.

Kai and Taylor approach an open field in the middle of a forest as the gazed at the amazing scene that was laid before them. In the center of the open field, was a stone platform, that held a large cocoon shaped statue. As they advanced, they could hear soldiers approaching at great speed. Kai and Taylor quickly find a place to hide, the only play to hide. Behind the statue.

Enemy forces now entered the small field as hounds whiffed the area for the scent of their prey. These hounds were like wolves. Long silvery body, sharp teeth, with the exception of the four back teeth, which they use for chewing. Its eyes, blazing red with a pattern in its pupil. Its paws, sharp and long; not needed to walk on because of its extreme resemblance to a werewolf, walking on two legs. These hounds were commonly known as Hellcritters. By the time the Army had passed Kai had turned around, and as confident as he looked, he stared blankly into space, almost petrified. Taylor had now rotated his torso as well and stared into the blank space in front of them. "Cavern Del'Koaria. Ever heard of the Royal Knights of the Lore Realm, Kai?" questioned Taylor. "Yeah… what about them?" Kai replied. "Well, it was almost five years ago… The Royal Knights of the Lore Realm went in pursuit of the great Angel Sylfaria. Their search led them to Cavern Del'Koaria, and they were never heard of from that day. If we're going in there, we better be well equipped, Kai." Said Taylor.

As the two slowly crept into the dark cavern, children's laughter could be heard coming from deep inside. Drawing their swords, Taylor and Kai advanced as they came upon a large structure, almost like a stone carving. A Stone carving of a seraph. "In there!" a voice called. Kai turned around to find Hybrid Army cavalry marching towards them with Hellcritters close behind.

Before the two 'adventurers' even had a chance to face their enemy fully, the first Hybrid soldier was cut in two by a mysterious force. The remaining soldiers drew their blades as the Hellcritters rushed for the two awestruck men. The seraph behind them seemed to move as swords flew at the Hellcritters, piercing their flesh and incurably injuring them. Kai and Taylor turned to see, in their amazement, a creature, illuminating a strange aura, drawing its weapon as it killed the remaining soldiers that had begun to retreat. The creature, or what seemed like one, pointed its sharp weapon at Taylor and Kai. "We're not from Lore Realm!" Taylor replied. The creature seemed to chuckle at this statement. "I am Sylfaria, the Great Angel, Guardian of Del'Koaria. And you two are?" asked Sylfaria "I'm Kai, and this is my friend Taylor, we were trying to escape from Lore Realm's followers when we ran in here. I guess there's no escaping Hellcritters in open areas." Kai remarked. "Hahaha! Lore Realm? I have nothing against Lore Realm, only its followers." Sylfaria began to chuckle again. "Where might you be headed, my friends?" he asked. "We're trying to find the city of Kel'Nora. We have to find the temple of Amun-Di and meet a friend there." alleged Taylor. "Amun-Di? Kel'Nora? Kel'Nora is in the heart of the Lore Realm, lorded over by Savage Vandenburgh VII." Laughed Sylfaria. "Oh…" was their simple answer. "I have a few allies in the Northern Territories that may be able to help you on your journey." Stated Sylfaria. "And where are they, exactly?" asked Kai. "They're scattered all over Thanatos Realm, you'll find some in the province of Qui Lan." Said Sylfaria. By the time he had finished his sentence, Taylor and Kai had already walked out the cavern entrance…fleeing from the enemy patrol that scouted the area.

"Good Luck, boys. You'll need it getting past Lore Realm."


End file.
